


Early Morning

by SunnyLad



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyLad/pseuds/SunnyLad
Summary: Some mornings are better than others.





	Early Morning

  The sunlight was just starting to peek through the blinds of the window by the bed, casting a dim orange tint on the whole room. You were just waking up, but the bed was too comfortable for you to even  _ want  _ to be awake. Dan was laying next to you, his hair a wild mess on the pillow. Without opening his eyes, he threw his arm over your midsection, letting you know that he was awake. You smiled lazily and closed your eyes again, planning on going back to sleep. 

  A sudden weight above you surprised you, but not enough for you to open your eyes again. You knew it was Dan, so you readjusted a bit to get used to his presence. You heard him wriggling under the covers on top of you, and you giggled softly when you felt his lips on your chest. His curls tickled your skin, making you shiver a bit. You were barely awake enough to laugh. He kissed a light trail down your chest and stomach, stopping at the hem of your underwear. 

  You parted your legs to give him more room as he hooked his thumbs into your waistband and pulled them down. He parted your folds and slowly ran his tongue from the bottom to the top, earning a long groan from you. His hands went to your thighs, rubbing light circles on your skin with his thumbs as he worked his tongue ever-so-slowly. You tilted your head back and gripped the sheets underneath you, letting out small moans and whines all the while. Danny hummed as he moved to your clit and circled his tongue around it. Your hips shook as he hit the spot that sent you reeling, and your hands went to his hair and gripped tightly. A high-pitched whine elicited from him as he sped up his pace. 

  Your climax approached quickly, and right before you came, you stammered quickly, “D-Dan, I’m gonna…” You were interrupted by the pressure releasing, like a knot being unraveled quickly. You let out a long, high-pitched whine as you rode out your orgasm, riding Danny’s tongue, your hips jerking erratically.

 Once you had started to catch your breath, Dan pulled away and resurfaced from under the covers, his face flushed and his hair messy from where you had pulled it. He leaned over you, his eyes half-lidded as he smiled down at you.

  “Morning, baby,” he greeted, his voice husky. 


End file.
